Wonderful Life
by castielculator
Summary: He certainly hadn't foreseen their evening being a cuddle pile of four on the couch with his sister trying to squeeze in. Healthy polyamory including: Megstiel, Sastiel, Samby, Annaby, and a maybe little SamMeg. Featuring Ruby's popcorn bowl, an old movie, and a couch that's a bit too small.


When Sam asked Castiel if his girlfriend's girlfriend could come along, Castiel agreed without hesitation. And it's not as if he'd take it back now, but…

He certainly hadn't foreseen their evening being a cuddle pile of four on the couch with his sister trying to squeeze in.

Castiel figured he should have made the connection earlier, but it wasn't until Ruby knocked on their door dragging Anna behind her that he realized: Sam's Ruby was the same person as Anna's Ruby.

Sam was about to start the popcorn when they arrived, but Anna excitedly pushed past him and scurried to the kitchen, calling, "I got it," over her shoulder.

"No, it's… okay then." Sam muttered at the closing kitchen door.

It was supposed to be just a small, impromptu movie night, only Sam, Meg, and Cass, but as it turned out Ruby had a free schedule that night. Then Anna too. And what better way to spend a Saturday than to casually invite over your partner's partner to meet for the first time?

"We are not watching that." Meg clicked her tongue.

Castiel managed to wedge himself in the middle of Meg's hold on Sam and pulled her onto his lap instead - despite her protests of "Come on, Clarence, he's so much cuddlier than you!" (and then her unnecessary reassurance of "Don't worry. I still love you most.")

Ruby popped the DVD into the player anyway before sauntering back to the couch, "What, It's a Wonderful Life? It's classic."

"It's old. Didn't it come out in the thirties?"

"Forties," Ruby said, kicking her bare feet up on Sam's shoulder and pressing her toes into his hair. She sprawled across the remaining couch space that had been left for two and and smirked at the peeved sigh from her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>They were several seconds into the exposition when Anna reappeared, their largest bowl in her hands filled to the brim with puffed, yellow kernels.<p>

Ruby absently took a handful, letting a fair amount slip through her fingers to litter her t-shirt. "Took you so long, babe? Needs more butter."

"She's avoiding me." Castiel answered for her.

"Avoiding you?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Anna. Meg rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the movie, her head pillowed against Castiel's shoulder.

Ruby balanced the bowl on her middle and looked up at Anna, who was shifting her weight between her heels, squinting at the couch for a place to wedge herself in.

"It's just…" Anna shrugged and brought her hand up beside her mouth as if the others couldn't hear her loud whispers anyway, "Do you two," she gestured, pointing between Ruby and Sam, "you know… trade spit?"

In a bark of laughter, Ruby threw her head back, accidentally whacking Sam's ear with her toes. "Trade spit!" she exclaimed, "What are we, twelve?"

"Well," Anna huffed, "Do you?"

"Why, yes, babe. We do trade spit. Are you jealous? Do you feel my spit rations are being distributed unfairly?"

"Get me out of here," Meg whispered with her eyes squeezed shut against Castiel's shoulder.

"No!" Anna threw her arms up, "It's just… Do they - what do you wanna call it? Make out?" she jabbed her finger in her brother's direction.

Sam's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh, no, no, no, no." He spoke hurriedly, "He's-"

"Not 'into' that." Castiel finished for him with appropriate air quotes. He squinted questioningly at Anna, "I thought you knew that."

Anna slumped her shoulders in relief, "Oh… Good. I thought things were about to get awkward." She turned back to Ruby who was smiling up at her innocently. "So?"

"What?"

"Scoot over!"

* * *

><p>"Shut up." Meg's voice was muffled by Cass' coat. But Sam's snickering was loud.<p>

"You nicknamed him after an old man?" he raised an eyebrow in their direction.

Meg raised her head, her hair falling back, and glared straight through Castiel's attentive and undivided gaze at the TV to meet Sam's eyes. "I nicknamed him after an angel! I'm calling him an angel! There's a difference!" she snapped.

"Oh, so you really are a sweetheart, huh? You just don't want anyone to know about it." he teased.

"Shut up. Shut up!"

"Sh." Castiel raised his hand to softly guide her head back to his shoulder, "You're being disruptive."

He could feel her whine, "I hate you all," into his collar.

* * *

><p>It was near midnight when someone else gained possession of the popcorn bowl. It sat in Sam's lap, holding only a handful of unpopped kernels.<p>

Ruby, who had squished herself into Sam's side, sprawled out, letting her drool drip on the back couch cushion. Castiel had claimed her forearm as a pillow, and Meg's legs as a blanket.

"I don't wanna wake them up now." Anna smiled at two asleep, illuminated by the rolling credits.

"I know." Sam said and pressed a quiet kiss to the top of Ruby's head, "Don't they just look like angels?"

"Shut-" Meg's harsh whisper was interrupted by a long snore from Castiel, "up."

They were silent for a moment before Meg spoke again, "I'd invite you all to crash here, but we don't really have the extra bed space."

"We need a huge bed." Anna mused. "For all of us."

"Like a king size?" Sam wondered aloud.

"No." Meg corrected him, "Bigger. Like, uh… A god size."

Stretching her arms behind her, Anna yawned, "Yeah. 'Cept keep Cass on the opposite side from me. His breath stinks."

The other two chuckled at that.

"You think so?" Meg asked, "I think it smells like strawberries."

"Yeah, 'cause you stuff him with stacks of strawberry Poptarts every morning!" Sam retorted.

"Oh, goodness," Anna laughed with her hand over her mouth, "I need to tell about the berry-picking incident. He thought the boogeyman lived in his left nostril for about a year after."

"I'm all ears." Meg leaned over Castiel and scooted closer as best she could.

"Well," Anna started, "Cass was only… four or five, and our dad had taken the family out to Indiana to pick some berries. There was this huge hornets' nest right under this branch, and…"


End file.
